wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Speedrunners
The Speedrunners are recurrent nuisances from Seattle. Modus operandi Their operations are limited by their comparably lackluster time manipulator powers, they generally operated only once every twenty days or so, and the batteries on their technology would run out during long engagements.“Why are they B-list?” Tristan asked. Not the first time he’d touched on that. “Because the tinker stuff is limited. The batteries take time to charge,” I said. “When they were active in Seattle, they had something like twenty days between the jobs they pulled, and they had weaknesses. The batteries ran out if engagements were prolonged and once that happens they lose a lot of their muscle.” - Excerpt from Shade 4.3 They act as mercenaries. Depraved enough to disgust Ingenue, but mostly pragmatic.Interlude 15.y II As Fallen they changed their color-sheme to black with red elements.Their only aesthetic concession to counting themselves among the Fallen was a change to red lenses and glows for their tinkertech, and black cloth and leather. - Excerpt from Interlude 15.y II Members The group is made up of time-manipulators who augment their powers with tinker devices. It is unknown which of them is the tinker; some speculated that they were all tinkers.If Secondhand didn’t have the tinker-ish name, and if there wasn’t a chance they were all lesser tinkers, I’d say Last Minute was a contender for the team’s tinker, with his arsenal. - Excerpt from Shade 4.3They’re time manipulators, but complicated by the fact that they have at least one tinker in the group. It could be that they’re all tinkers. A family thing like how forcefields run in my family. ... Each of them has a power, but they augment that by having tinker stuff they wear. - Excerpt from Shade 4.3 History Background The group used to operate out of Seattle. They had reliably income there.Then he’d signed on with others in Seattle, and they’d done okay. He’d had to scout like this daily, get in a fight a month, but he’d made enough to pay his share of rent. After Gold Morning, it had been much the same. - Excerpt from Interlude 15.y II Gold Morning Seemingly survived the event with no fatalities. Early-Ward Moved to Hollow Point where they worked as a security. Started attending Crowley's parties, and skipped some troubles in Hollow Point. Were revealed to be part of The Fallen, and aided them against the Hollow Point villains.Shadow 5.12 Post-Fallen fall After the battle was essentially lost the newly christened Thomais Branch led an evacuation of Fallen members out into a new world, making their way to CheitBeacon 8.1 Cooperated with Cradle, they provided tech that allowed March to pop the time bubbles.March reaches into a pocket. The second of her devices. Courtesy of Cradle and Cradle’s back and forth with the Khonsu Fallen, who are led by time manipulators. ...The device makes the bubble fragile, and March’s blade cuts into the skin of it. It distorts, and it breaks. - Excerpt from Heavens 12.all Post-Time Bubble Pop Found their way to Teacher's Cauldron.Black 13.x Speedrunners defended Teacher's base during The Wardens' assault. They were able to recover and restore two out of three of Saint's mechas after their destruction, A hand lowered for the member of the Speedrunners. Prancer’s old group, the time manipulating tinkers who had defected to Fallen, and then defected again to Teacher. - Excerpt from Dying 15.5 and successfully ambush Capricorn and Antares.Interlude 15.y II They were able to seriously incapacitate a member of Breakthrough. - Excerpt from Interlude 15.y II Trivia *Speedrunning is the term for trying to get through a video game in as little time as possible. *Despite initial confusion, the Speedrunners were an independent group that joined the Fallen after Gold Morning. Site Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Villains Category:The Fallen Category:Mercenaries Category:The Taught